


{Calling Out!}

by Lhyllianna



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhyllianna/pseuds/Lhyllianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for all my awesome friends. Wasn't sure where else to put it, so it ended up here. I wrote it with the Japanese lyric style in mind. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Calling Out!}

Day in day out

I call out to you

Can you hear me?

It really doesn’t matter

I’ll shout out my feelings anyway!

When there are others to shout with me

I’ll shout even louder and have a competition!

It won’t be about winning or losing

It’ll be who can laugh the longest

And cry the hardest

Or laugh and cry at all

That’s the truth

That’s friendship!!

These bonds bring us close

Closer to each other’s hearts

And in that, we treasure and we trust.

And in that, we love. Unconditionally.

 


End file.
